The Dao of the Ninja
by Pepesaysso
Summary: "Use what you got." Words to live by. Words that Naruto has lived by since he first met his mentor. A philosophy of efficiency and pragmatism that opens a path to levels beyond what ordinary nin can ever accomplish.


"Come at me with the intent to kill, or you'll never come close."

Naruto grinned. It was time to show his teammates his worth as a shinobi. Seven years of training in secret and he's finally got permission to show off. He leapt at Kakashi with fighting intent.

To Sakura, her reality was thrown upside down. Mr Dead Last summoned up an insufferable grin before blurring towards their new sensei. _Sasuke's faster, though._

Surprise flitted across Kakashi's eye as Naruto seemed to shimmer with energy as he shot forward, fist raised. _Oh? Faster than expected…_ He casually took a step backwards to be out of range before reaching out to grab the fist, in preparation to twist it behind his back.

But as the fist made contact, Kakashi felt a huge force against his hand, to the point where he has to expend a little extra chakra to keep hold. After completing his manoeuvre, albeit a little more tired than he thought he'd be, he smiled.

"Good move, kid, but I haven't said go yet."

Naruto smirked.

"Neither have I."

" _Use what you got."_

His life changed that day. His foundation. His path. What his mentor would call his Dao.

Naruto smirked. His chakra burst forth from his body, forming a fearsome force in all directions. As Kakashi was taken aback, he covered his foot in his dense chakra as it shot out towards Kakashi's legs.

Kakashi, predictably, dodged, as the ground was smashed into a small crater a few feet wide. He felt the eyes of Sakura and Sasuke on him and grinned. His mentor would say something about a mountain at this point, but his mentor said a lot of odd things.

The two fighters flickered, and appeared on opposite ends of the training field.

Kakashi eye-smiled.

"Those are some tricks you've been hiding, blondie."

"There's more where that came from."

Sakura snapped out of her daze. She stood speachless for a while, before yelling out.

"Oi, Naruto! Don't take Sasuke's spotlight, idiot."

She turned to where Sasuke was standing only to see he wasn't there.

At that moment, Sasuke stalked out of the foliage, eyes locked on the bells. As he reached forward to snatch the prize, Kakashi appeared behind him with a smile on his face, made half arsed apologies, before throwing Sasuke towards her.

As Kakashi appreciated his throw, Naruto took the chance and pounced towards him, a trail of blue fire appearing behind his fist.

Their new sensei was blind-sided by the azure attack, before bursting into smoke and revealing a shattered log.

A hand emerged from underground and grabbed onto Naruto's ankles, before beginning to pull him down.

In reaction, Naruto grabbed the forearms before tearing the jounin from the earth.

Kakashi flipped over Naruto before freeing his arms and spinning to kick Naruto in the chest and send him flying.

As Naruto flew away, Kakashi moved his hand to his eyeband, before hesitating and lowering it again.

In that moment of hesitation, ten orange clad youths burst from the underbrush a tackled him. Kakashi blurred to burst all of the shadow clones, but to his surprise the three he had beaten each took multiple hits to defeat. In this moment, the other seven took on a bright blue glow before shock became known on his face, and he retreated.

The ensuing explosion shook the forest.

As Kakashi landed, he had no time to rest as Sakura charged at him, kunai poised to slice. As Kakashi battered her away, a fireball appeared over her shoulder, which he was forced to dodge.

Dodge into a crowd of shadow clones. Which proceeded to pounce him.

An abnormally strong orange clad arm reached to wrench the bells, before Kakashi turned into smoke and appeared nearby, clapping.

"I must say well done, as you've all just passed."

The three looked at it him in confusion. He grinned. While this wasn't his favourite bit, the reveal was one of the best parts of a good prank, and although this wasn't prank, it was pretty close.

"I think you'd call this a ruse, hmm? Well, the three of you have surprised me there with your teamwork, as it allowed you to come awfully close to catching me out. At least you understood the point of this test."

Naruto looked at him in unmasked confusion, before changing his expression to a smile.

"Yeah, of course, Kakashi-sensei! What do you take us for, Sasuke?"

"Hm!"

"Don't say bad things about Sasuke, dead last!"

Kakashi smiled, before continuing.

"Well, report back here at 7am tomorrow, we'll start our missions then."

The elite jounin disappeared.

"Oi, dead last!" The raven haired genius began, "Tell me how you gained such strength. This technique should only belong to an Uchiha elite such as myself."

Naruto turned to face the newly-instated genin and replied lightning fast "No." Sasuke was stunned, the audacity of this stupid, obnoxious, no name orphan to speak to him in such a manner. "Who do you think you are, idiot! Give Sasuke what he wants!" Sakura screeched at Naruto.

"Sorry Sakura, but I'm not allowed to teach others, and I doubt he could learn it anyway." With this he turned and walked into the village, with a final wave over his shoulder.

"He did _what?!_ " the Third asked, shock clear in his voice.

"He came close to beating me as I held myself back to mid-late chuunin. I would take him as an apprentice, but I feel he's managed to find himself another teacher we were unaware of. I'd say it was Gai, but he showed zero actual skill, only sheer strength. And his attacks were significantly stronger than they should have been, considering his skill level."

As the hokage ran over the report again, his eyes appeared to glow as a possibility appeared in his mind. _Body strengthening, without applying chakra? Such a thing is possible?_

When Kakashi finished his report and left, the third couldn't help ask himself. "Naruto, what have you gotten yourself into this time?"

When Naruto entered his house, he was greeted to the sight of a middle aged man lying on his bed, reading an innocuous orange book. His wild black hair hung from his head haphazardly, while his grass green eyes followed the words with interest.

"Oi, old man, get off my bed!"

"Don't wanna. I see you've passed the test the scarecrow set for you, hmm?"

"Of course! Who do you think I am?"

"A midget in an orange jumpsuit. But more seriously, well done on that. Though you clearly didn't mean to work as a team."

"Well I wasn't going to tell Kakashi-sensei that, was I? And what were you doing watching me, stupid geezer!"

"What sort of heartless bastard do you think I am? Checking up on you of course."

"You need money again, don't you."

"No..."

"How much?"

"Seriously, no, I've gotten past that dark time in my life."

"I don't believe you."

"Doesn't matter what you believe. Eyes open or closed, we're all fools, or something."

"Get out my house."

"No. It's raining."

"It's not."

"Don't care."

"Arsehole."

"You're 12, brat."

"How old are you even?"

"Fucked if I know."

"You know exactly."

"Never ask a lady her age."

"Not even gonna comment on that, old man."

All was silent as the man turned the page before speaking,

"This porn has surprisingly good prose."


End file.
